


Please Don't Leave Me Alone

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: "You were all I could trustI can't do this aloneStill I will if I must"Meant To Be Yours - Heathers The Musical





	Please Don't Leave Me Alone

It's been weeks.

Almost three weeks. Almost a whole month, and Mark hasn't heard a single word from his boyfriend in all of that time.

No texts, no Skype messages, no answer when he calls. Nothing. Sean is nonexistent to the world, and it's tearing Mark apart.

He's gone as far as buying a ticket to Ireland, though his flight has been cancelled and delayed due to weather conditions. Leaving Mark half a world away, anxiety plaguing his every waking moment, every second of every day.

And then, one morning, he gets a notification.

Jacksepticeye is live.

He's never clicked a link so quickly, foot tapping anxiously as he waits for the video to load, for the feed to load on his screen.

Mark can feel his heart swell with relief, sniffing back happy tears as Jack smiles out at him from behind a table, a large pumpkin sitting in front of him.

Jack ignores the chat for the most part, grabbing a steak knife from beside the pumpkin and stabbing it near the stock, carving a circle as he babbles happily about the last pumpkin carving video he did. Mark smiles, resting his chin on his hand as he watches his boyfriend go on with a smile, thick brows bunched together as he scoops out the seeds and insides.

But as he scoops out the mushy insides and starts carving, something happens.

At first Mark assumes it's buffering, knowing the feed isn't always perfect with the live feed.

But then he sees something amongst the static.

He sees a face.

It's Jack's face, suddenly popping up from the opposite side of where he had stepped off camera. Mark smiles, thinking it's just Jack being his usual goofy self.

But then it changes.

Jack has to pause when a sudden nosebleed starts, laughing it off a couple minutes later. Stomping from somewhere picks up on the mic, and Jack stops mid-sentence to listen before it stops. The glitches continue every once in a while, and Mark thinks about messaging Jack about it before everything stops.

The pumpkin is fully formed, and Jack is smiling and happy, going on about one last part before he goes silent. No music, no quiet laughter. His smile is gone as he turns slowly toward the camera, and Mark frowns at the dull-eyed look he gives the camera, as if he's seeing something else, not seeing anything at all. The screen glitches, and Mark watches, confused and worried, as Jack lifts the knife to his throat.

The screen glitches even more, and Mark watches, horrified, as Jack slides the knife across the front of his throat, blood beginning to run as the static reveals Jack, smiling maniacally, before returning to the dull-eyed look from before. His head falls forward onto the pumpkin in front of him with a soft _thump_ , and the screen goes black.

Mark can feel the tears trailing down his face as he pulls out his cell phone, punching at Jack's contact with shaking fingers, bringing the phone up to his ear as he tries not to panic, his breathing loud and fast. He hears Jack's phone buzz onscreen, but he doesn't answer.

He calls, again and again, but Jack never answers.


End file.
